


For The Fans

by Greathornedowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Camboy Oikawa, Iwaizumi Walks In On Him, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greathornedowl/pseuds/Greathornedowl
Summary: Camboy Oikawa AKA @GrandKingXXX loves his job, and he’s AMAZING at it. Cumming on camera is what he was born to do. But when his hot as fuck roommate Iwaizumi accidentally walks in on him, the tentative balance that their friendship was perched on gets tilted. And when the fans start asking for the sexy mystery man to fuck Oikawa on camera? Well...
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 46
Kudos: 214





	1. Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wasn’t going to start any more fics until I finished all my current ones but this scene hit me like a FREIGHT TRAIN and I could not rest until it was posted!! IwaOi is one of my faves I hope you guys like this one!

This was the best job in the world. 

My screen lit up like freakin’ Vegas as coins flooded in. Each coin on this site was about 1 dollar, and so far I was up two hundred. 

It only made my dick harder.

That’s it, that’s my job. I get paid to jerk off on camera. How did I get so lucky? 

I leaned back in my chair and propped both of my feet up on the edge of desk. The first time I ever did this position, I felt like a girl at the gynecologist, but now I was used to it. After all, it was the only way to show the world what I was about to do next. 

My fingers were already slick with lube and I trailed my hand down my abs. I teased my twitching dick and spread my legs wider. I thought about slowing down, drawing it out for the audience, but once my hand made it down to my ass I couldn’t resist. I shoved both fingers in, knuckle deep, and moaned. I didn’t even bother starting with one finger anymore, this wasn’t my first rodeo.

Comments and coins pinged wildly all over my monitor.

_ @PervySage20 oh my god you’re so hot _

_ @JurassicPuta Ughhhhh so gorgeous _

_ @AleXXXander69 That face!!! Ahhhhh!! _

_@ SexyJutsuwu I would lick his balls_  
  


I tightened my grip on my aching erection. Okay, I had a bit of a praise kink, but hey, all the more reason I was in the right line of work. I was majorly jacking myself now, biting my lip, trying to curl my fingers up against my prostate. _Mmmmmm_ I was close. Hot lightning jolted up my spine as I managed to hit my prostate. 

So... fucking... close...

Right as I closed my eyes, the unmistakable sound of my door swinging open ricocheted around the room.

“Tooru, I—” the words screeched to a halt.

I flung my eyes open and Iwa stood there, shirtless. He was probably fresh out of the shower because water was still dripping from his hair and trailing down his sexy abs. I wanted to follow those water droplets with my tongue. His tan, personal trainer body was unfuckingreal. His lips parted in surprise and there was no holding me back.

I came so hard that it splashed all the way up to my collar bone.

Iwa’s jaw dropped as his eyes flew wide in shock at the sight.

Me, with my legs spread in front of a camera, my fingers knuckle deep in my ass, and ribbons of cum all over my chest. 

My computer started pinging like crazy

_ @HarlemCake Holy shit is that his boyfriend?!? _

_ @HairWeaveKilla97 Someone HOT def just walked in _

_ @LaLaLollipop Omg did he just get caught?! _

Belatedly, Iwa turned tail and swung the door closed behind him.

Okay, maybe I wasn’t as embarrassed as I _should_ be, but that was still pretty embarrassing. The high def camera pointing at me had me schooling my features quickly though.

“I gotta go guys” I chuckled casually. Despite it all, I was still feeling soooo good after my orgasm. I was shameless like that. “I think I just scared my roommate.”  


I winked at my many admirers and gave them a cutesy peace sign, signing off. 

I hadn’t foreseen this exact scenario happening, but it wasn’t surprising either. Iwa knew what I did for a living, of course, but recently the network had changed my show from being at 8pm to 9pm. I was usually long done by now, so he definitely wasn’t expecting to walk in on me masturbating like that.

Iwaizumi Hajime was one of those people sent from heaven to keep me humble. If it was up to me, we would’ve been fucking since high school.

He only rejected me once, when we were both drunk at senior prom. _Rejected_ might be a stretch, in truth, it had actually been a dare. Mad Dog was the type of guy that gave really elaborate dares like “Make out with Oikawa _or_ spend the rest of the night wearing fishnet stockings.”

The fishnet stockings in question were the sexy thigh-high kind. Apparently, his ex had used them as part of her Halloween costume last year and left them at his house. And Iwa chose to wear _Mad Dog’s ex’s_ stockings! Instead of _making out with me!_ It was by far the hardest curve I had ever experienced in my life. I still cringed thinking about it.

But... it was probably for the best, maybe we wouldn’t be as close as we were today if we had been fuck buddies in the past.

Still, he was sexy.

But he wouldn’t hear that from me, because I would eat my own shoe before I admitted it.  


Unfortunately, I did just jizz all over myself from seeing him shirtless, he _might_ be onto me.

I ran a hand down my face and got up to clean myself. Maybe I was totally overthinking this? Dudes got caught jerking off all the time. It was a totally normal thing. Sure, the _camera recording me_ and the _fingers up my ass_ were probably more elaborate than the average jerk sesh.. but other than that, it was just my roommate walking in on me masturbating. Everyone has a story like that.

My phone pinged with notifications. I didn’t have it set to notify me of comments during the livestream, but I did have it alert me of the longer posts in the forum. One in particular was blowing up.

** _ BOTTOM OUT FOR US!! _ **

_ @GrandKingXXX’s dick and body are hot but ngl I love watching his face the most, and his face when that guy opened the door was HAWT. And the guy had a really deep voice too! I bet he’s super sexy. Pleaseeeeee let us see you get topped!! I bet you’re the hottest fuck ever! _

  
I read the post like three times, laughing to myself. It was amusing how wild people got in the comments.

I walked naked into the bathroom and turned the water to scalding. My dick was hard again, a consequence of thinking of sex 24/7. I couldn’t stop thinking about that post for some reason. It was totally silly. Iwa-chan, topping me on camera? 

I snorted.

_As if_ he would ever agree.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwa-Chan and his dirty little secret

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

The universe hated me.

Nevermind that I had a horribly embarrassing crush on the flirtiest person on the planet. But said person was literally _paid_ to flirt, tease, and play with himself on camera. 

And not even one of those “shy in real life but cutesy online” types. Oh no. He was 100% exhibitionist at all times.

Fuck my life.

I grabbed my pull-up bar and started doing chin ups. I _just_ showered but there was way too much blood pumping in all the wrong places right now.

With every breath I cursed Oikawa Tooru, body and soul, for doing this to me. 

My erection bobbed in my sweatpants.

What were the odds that I would walk in at the _exact_ moment he blew his load? I kicked myself for forgetting his stupid livestream time had changed. 

Seeing him like that, all spread out and panting... Ugh, it was the type of vivid, erotic fantasy I actively avoided, but was plagued with anyway. 

Just one of the infinite ways I was so fucked when it came to Oikawa freakin’ Tooru.

The sound of the shower turning on made me let go of the bar and turn towards my laptop. 

Tooru always took a million years in the shower so now was the perfect opportunity. 

That’s right, I’m a pervert.

I logged into my account and went straight to his page. I secretly had this account for _months_ , but I only used it during my lowest moments (often). 

Back when I signed up for this stupid membership, I still had some faith in myself, so I only paid for one month. 

Hah! One month! 

Well _, seven_ monthly payments later, here we are. I couldn’t bring myself to cancel it, nor was I honest enough with myself to just switch to the yearly plan. It would save me 30% on membership fees and it came with a free month of premium content... all that for the small price of _admitting defeat_.  


So basically, I’m perverted _and_ stupid.

I stared helplessly at his profile. His success was actually really impressive, he ranked near the top of the site’s “Most Watched” list and was adored by his fans. Damn near 500k viewers per stream.  


Since today’s livestream had only been over for about 20 minutes, the Forums section was still popping off. Everyone was fangirling over @GrandKingXXX and the perfection that was he. He probably loved this shit. Show off.

The post at the top caught my attention. I skimmed through it, my eyes bugging out of my head. I read through it again. And again.

I even maximized it so I could scroll through the comments.

_ @BojackWhoresMan the roommate has to be hot, right? Idk his voice just sounded hot _

_ @Pinacocklada Would he charge extra to actually fuck on LIVE like that? _

_ @Call0fBooty I don’t trust it, I wanna see the guy before I get excited, I’d only be into it if he was as hot as Grand King_

Holy shit.

Holy _shit_.

There was group of thousands of people on the internet that were talking about watching me _fuck_ Tooru on his show.

Would he.. would he let me? My brain latched onto that thought with way too much enthusiasm.

Shit, knowing what a show off he was, he’d probably freaking do it. Get plowed on camera. Bend over and let me stick my hard.. _nghh_ —

I shuddered.

I was throbbing now. This was the part I had tried my hardest to resist. 

I clicked on the recording and let his stream play. The recorded streams were a Premium feature that I paid extra for. 

Hopeless. Hopeless. Hopeless.

I took a deep breath and watched. That’s it. Just letting it play. Nothing crazy.

But of course, five seconds in, Tooru was already fucking himself with his fingers and loving it. Oh man...

My dick protested in the confines of my shorts and I reached down and squeezed it. This was getting intense. No wonder he was so popular, watching him like this was insanely sexy.

I pulled my dick out, dragging my hand up slowly. Still trying to resist and failing. Livestream Tooru let out a sexy moan and my resolve crumbled. It never took long for me to give in and start jerking.

He looked ethereal, with his lips parted like that and his body all naked and luscious. I wanted to wrap his legs around me while I fucked him up against a wall. I wanted to kiss that smart mouth quiet. I wanted him to straddle me and ride me until we were both a panting, sweaty, sticky mess. Then rinse off the shower and fuck him in there too. 

I was painfully hard and leaking precum like crazy.

On screen, his stream was already at the part where I walked in on him. My hand faltered. Tooru’s eyes flared in surprise. Then they were hooded, glazing over as they looked at... me? God, had I really missed that look on his face? 

His orgasm splashed all over his chest.

Ohhhh no, too hot! Too hot!

A growl tore from my chest as I exploded into my hand and all over my clean shorts. 

I collapsed back on my chair, boneless, still panting from my orgasm. Holy shit, I came hard. When was the last time I came that hard?

My world shifted back into focus in small, fuzzy increments. First my laptop, with Oikawa doing his cheesy sign off on screen.

Then a weird patch of light on the floor... like a wedge... cutting through the shadows of my room... almost as if... as if...

My door was open.

Adrenaline surged up my spine and I jumped up so fast that my chair clattered behind me with a loud crack. Tooru stood at the door, arms crossed, and that annoying, know-it-all smirk on his face. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted—

“Hey Iwa-chan..” he taunted, his voice barely a whisper, but I heard him clearly. “Wanna do that on camera?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was inspired to do Iwaizumi’s POV too. I hope I’m doing it justice! This is my first IwaOi fic and I’m having a blast writing this ship!! :D


	3. Oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy, spicy, SPICY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s too late to stop me I’m in a frenzy now

“Nervous?” I elbowed Iwa-chan.

I’d been teasing him for the last half hour in an attempt to hide the horrible truth. For the first time in my entire career as a camboy, _I_ was nervous.

How could I _not_ be?! We were both sitting in our biggest, coziest chairs, in front of my computer, and if things went as planned, we’d be naked soon.

The look he gave me was so intense that for a second I thought I’d come right then, and the stream would be over before it even started.

“I’m not nervous.” He mumbled.

His voice was so low and gravely that it made me shiver.

The clock hit 9pm and I clicked the “Start LIVEstream” button before I could pussy out.

Luckily, the divine spirit of _show_ _biz_ possessed my body and I managed to greet the audience without melting into a puddle on the floor.

The moment the viewers saw Iwa-chan sitting next to me, it was over.

An absolute avalanche of comments and coins lit up my monitor like freaking fireworks. 

“I think they like you.” I peaked over at him.He looked surprised at the response, his fingers gripping and ungripping the arm rests of his chair. 

Ah-HAH! He _was_ nervous.

Impulsively, I minimized the screen. 

Without the strobe light effect caused by the notifications, the room was back into the mood that I’d set. Softer lighting than my usual streams, still bright enough to see everything, but soft enough to be... romantic?

Pftttt, as if there was anything romantic about this scenario.

I glanced over at him, he looked so gorgeous that for a second I wished he _did_ want something romantic with me. Andddddd that thought needed to be squashed ASAP.

“Ever thought about fucking me before?” I teased, giving him my most flirtatious look.  


_This_ was more me. Sexy, forward. Not that stupid, sappy, heart-eyes stuff.

I braced myself for a “No, never”, but I didnt even care. Two days ago I found him jerking off to my stream, and I wasn’t about to forget it. I could live off that high indefinitely: Iwa chan, on some level, found me sexy.

It was ridiculous how much that thrilled me, and even more ridiculous how much I wanted to impress him. I received thousands of comments every day, telling me how gorgeous I was, but the _one_ guy that could have me whenever he wanted never once made a move. 

And it wasn’t for lack of opportunity, either. We had found ourselves alone and horny multiple times. I mean, we were best friends. Obviously, my thoughts were less on the _friendly_ side these days. I wanted to touch him, lick him, get on my knees and suck him, then let him fuck me til we could both barely walk. 

But I always held back, being rejected by Iwa-chan, even mildly, would be the most devastating possible blow to my confidence. And I _needed_ my confidence, my entire personality hinged on it.

He blew out a breath. 

“Of course I’ve thought about fucking you, you’re always in here touching yourself and moaning.” He groused, sounding angry. 

The little notifications tab on my monitor was still pinging wildly, but I couldn’t even give it attention.

Iwa-chan. Gorgeous-as-fuck Iwa Chan was sitting next to me, and soon he’d be fucking me.

I was rock hard. He was rock hard.

What if I just got on my knees and started sucking him... 

My dick jumped in my jeans. 

I wanted to show off for him. I wanted to be the hottest fuck he ever had. Just looking at him now, hard biceps on show in his sleeveless tank, I knew he’d be the hottest fuck _I_ ever had.

“Take off your shirt.” I breathed.

“My shirt?” He ran his hand up his torso, dragging the soft fabric of the shirt so that it started to expose his incredible 6-pack. He should really consider cam work because he had me in a trance and he hadn’t even stripped yet. My eyes followed the movement and my mouth watered, I wanted to taste his skin. 

He stopped his hand, smirking.

“It’s your show, _you_ come take it off.” He challenged.

Too long. I’d been dying to fuck him for wayyy too long. That was the only explanation as to why I flung myself on the floor between his legs and dragged down his athletic shorts. He was so hard that his dick smacked his abs. 

Oh... wow.

On a deep, primal level I always knew he had a big dick. I always imagined how it would feel to have him stretching me, moving inside of me, thrusting deep until come exploded from my cock. But Jesus, my hand could barely wrap around this thing.

“Now I know how you got all those muscles, it’s from hauling this monster around all day.” I mumbled.

He was about to make a smart retort, but stopped short when I took him in my mouth as deep as it would go. The thick, blunt head hit the back of my throat and I swallowed down.

His eyes went wide with surprise, then his head fell back, a deep, sexy moan leaving his lips.

Holy shit. Forget the stream, I was putting on a show for _him_ now. Deep throating him and caressing his balls with my fingers. The more he moaned the bolder I got, until I just couldn’t handle it anymore.

It was too fucking hot in this room, I needed my clothes _off_.

I stripped with absolutely zero finesse or showmanship. I didn’t have time for flare, I was horny as fuck, naked, and fumbling around for lube so I could slick it all over his cock. I was too eager to even properly prep myself.

I straddled him in his chair. He was still fully clothed except for his huge erection, and for some reason that was really turning me on. 

How had we resisted all these years? He looked so hot right now I could explode all over him just from looking at his face. 

“Stop looking at me like that, you’re gonna make me come too fast.” He hissed.

I ignored the warning, sinking down on him.

Ahhh fuck. Only the head was inside and I was already whimpering. I was about to get wrecked.

His hands steadied my hips, pressing me down deeper. 

“You’re too big.” I complained.

He chuckled against my neck.

“You’re all talk, Tooru. I thought you _loved_ riding big dicks.”

I scowled at him. I was a dick riding master, okay? I sank down another inch, whimpering at the stretch.  


Iwa gave me a mischievous smile. That was the only warning I got before he rolled his hips in a sexy, athletic move that made his cock slide all the way inside me. I gasped, _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ , he was _deep_. 

Then he did it again, making me fall forward, steadying myself on his shoulders. 

He knew how to angle his thrusts just right so that his monster cock rammed right up against my prostate every time. It was the type of skill acquired with shit ton of practice, I couldn’t even hit my own prostate with a dildo half the time.  


Who the hell was Iwa chan fucking for him to be this good?

“You’re way too good at this.” I accused, panting.

Jealously flared in my chest for every single guy that had this dick up their ass. He could’ve practiced with _me_!

“Mmmmm, too good? Scared I’ll ruin you for all your other simps?” 

I could feel my face turning red.

“No! I’m _glad_ you got practice, I’m very hard to please.” I huffed.

His eyes darkened and he stood up. Holy shit he was strong, lifting me up like I was nothing and parking my ass on top of my desk, still thrusting. 

He took my mouth in a such a deep, luscious kiss that my toes curled. 

“Your face is hot when you’re getting fucked, probably show your adoring fans right?”

Oh shit, that’s right, we were doing a freaking livestream.

He pulled out and spun me around, shoving me forward so I was bent over the desk. He was brutal, giving me zero recovery time before he was lining himself up and burying himself to the hilt.

Pens, lube, and a bunch of other random shit toppled onto the floor, scattering everywhere. The desk creaked and shook violently with his thrusts. 

Were we even still in frame? 

_Unhggg_ I didn’t care, I was getting _fucked_.

He was rough with me, hands gripping me painfully tight at my hip while his thick, enormous cock pounded into me. 

“This what you like? Getting fucked with everyone watching?” He growled.

“Yes” I panted.

That only made him pound me harder. He had one hand fisted in my hair while the other had my hip in an iron grip, yanking me back onto his hard dick. 

I was unintelligible now. Just moaning and panting like I was in heat. Lightning raced up and down my body, leaving my skin scorching.

Holy shit, my childhood best friend was a sex god.

We were loud. There was no way this video was watchable. The camera _had_ to be shaking with the way we were fucking up against the desk. 

Iwa pulled me up by my hair until my back was flush against his front, still thrusting into me at an unforgiving pace. His hand trailed down my torso and wrapped around my dick. I was so hard that the skin felt tight, twitching with the need to come.

“I knew you’d be like this.” He bit down on the back of my shoulder. “Fucking perfect.”

And that was all I needed. I came _everywhere_. All over my desk and keyboard, some even splashed on the monitors.

He groaned against my neck and I could tell he was coming too, even though he didn’t slow down his thrusts. 

Thank god for his tight grip on me or I would’ve toppled over. My brain was empty, overwhelmed by the hottest sex of my life, featuring roommate extraordinaire Iwaizumi Hajime.

I didn’t even give my viewers a sign off. Just cut the stream and leaned back against the warm, muscular chest holding me up.

“Don’t you have to do your little peace sign? Your fans will be disappointed.” He bit my ear.

“Iwa chan” I whispered, still breathless. “Let’s go again.”


	4. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after funzies :) I heard we were here for the smut

“We have to watch the video.” He announced.

“I am not watching that”

“Oh that’s rich, Sir Fucks-a-lot, just grab your laptop and log into your _Premium_ account, hmm? Admit you’re a perv like the rest of us.”

I stared at the ceiling, debating whether I should make the world a better place by eliminating Oikawa Tooru. 

I sighed. Paying the full rent on this place would be a nightmare though.

I wanted to smack the smug look off his face as I grabbed my laptop and logged in.

I typed slowly because holy shit, this video was proof that last night _actually fucking happened_. Waking up to Tooru naked in my bed was already a huge trip. 

I pulled up the video and clicked play.

It was weird, seeing myself on the screen.  


Watching it now, the tension between us was so thick it was practically visible. Both of us, sitting there, sporting massive wood. It was particularly visible in my athletic shorts. 

Tooru snorted. “You look like one of those jock, gay-for-pay porn stars.”

I shoved him with my elbow.

“I am not taking slander from the _actual_ pornstar in the room.” 

“Pshttt, once I deposit a couple thousand into your account from this very video, you’ll never be gay for free ever again.”

“Couple _thousand_?” My eyebrows hit the ceiling.

“Welcome to the cam life Iwa Chan.” He smirked.

Now, the newly-pornstar me on the screen was lifting my shirt and looking at Tooru like I wanted to eat him. Oh God. I couldn’t believe that was me. All that naked lust written all over my face.

“Admit you wanted me so bad in that moment!” Tooru teased.

Video Tooru flung himself between my legs and started sucking my dick with wild enthusiasm. 

“Who’s the one on his knees?” I quirked a brow. “That excited to get a nice, big mouthful?”

“Deny it all you want, your face says it all.” He said, unfazed.

Embarrassingly enough, video me was throwing my head back and squeezing my eyes shut, moaning like an animal in heat.

Dude, fuck the money, I was _never_ doing this again. No amount would ever be worth seeing that desperate look on my face as I melted under Tooru’s touches.

“I-I wasn’t expecting you to suck my dick deep enough to kiss my stomach.” I defended. 

The fucker smirked. “Practice.”

On the screen he was already naked and straddling me. I had never seen my dick from this angle before and was pretty shocked at how— well, huge— it looked. I had received enough praise from partners to know that it was big, but on screen... it looked like it would never fit inside Tooru. He took it in slowly and I could almost see the tremble running up his spine.

Real-life Tooru heaved a sigh.

“I can’t believe this whole time you were packing a monster dick and you never showed it to me.” He grumbled.

“You’ve definitely seen my dick before.”

“Well, yeah but not hard!”

“Should’ve gotten it hard then, easy enough for you to do.”

I regretted the words the moment they escaped.

“Iwa chan, are you calling me sexy?”

“Absolutely not. You can have your fandom call you sexy, I’m not contributing to your big head in any way.”

That’s right, I had to remind myself that he had a huge following of people that, by the laws of probability, at least a few were bound to be rich and attractive. The possessive flair that rose in my chest was completely uncalled for. I had no claim to him, we had only fucked once. Well, twice if you counted the way we tumbled into my bed afterwards and rubbed up against eachother until we both came all over the place. 

We both crashed in our mess and everything, which was gross. I cleaned us up and tossed my bedding in the washer this morning when I woke up for my morning workout. Which I hadn’t even gotten to do because that’s when Tooru suggested we watch this stupid video.

“You’re the fandom too, you know. Oh, _premium_ account holder.” He teased.

He was never gonna let that go.

“I was just curious was all.” I defended.

He smirked. 

The video got exponentially louder and both of us swung our eyes back to the screen.

Holy shit, we were fucking _hard_.

The camera shook with our movement, the desk creaking ridiculously as we rocked up against it. 

I’d seen a lot of porn before (you may have heard, I’m a premium account holder), but there was something even more erotic about watching both of us panting and grimacing with pleasure. Abs flexing. Knuckles gripping.

Goddamn, I was hard again.

I glanced over at Tooru. He was looking at the video, completely entranced.

I couldn’t stop myself.

I shoved my laptop to the side and pounced him.

It was my darkest fantasies come to life: Tooru, naked, hard, spread out underneath me. 

I wanted him moaning my name, raking his fingers down my back, begging me to fuck him harder.

I had wanted him for longer than I could remember. 

Of course, so did _everybody_ else. 

There was always a harem surrounding him since high school. But right now, it was just me and him, so I was gonna make this worth it.

I was frantically dumping lube everywhere and working him open with my fingers. I couldn’t get inside him fast enough, and when I did, we both moaned so loudly it echoed off the walls.

I rolled my hips, making sure he felt every last inch of me. Angling so that I was rubbing all over his really good spots.

“ _Unfff_ how are you so good at this?” He moaned as I ran my teeth up his neck.

“The same way you’re good at deepthroating my dick. Practice.”

_Thrust_.

“Hey!— I’m good at that from deepthroating toys for my show! _You’re_ the slut here!”

_Thrust_.

“Maybe if my roommate wasn’t always moaning loudly while fucking himself in his room, I wouldn’t be so horny all the time and need to find a nice ass to fuck.”

_Thrust_.

“Maybe if you just fucked _me_ you’d always have a nice ass to fuck.”

_Thrust_.

“Maybe if you said you wanted me instead of teasing me for years, I would!”

_Thrust_.

“Maybe if you hadn’t rejected me at Mad Dog’s party, I would’ve!!”

My brain did a vicious record-scratch.

“ _What_?” I was caught so off guard that I stopped mid-thrust.

“He dared you to either kiss me or wear those stupid fish nets and you chose the fish nets!” He accused.

“I didn’t want to kiss you in front of stupid Mad Dog.” I sputtered. I couldn’t believe he remembered that.

“Why? Cuz he had a crush on you and you wanted to keep your options open?”

“Mad dog did not have a crush on me.”

“Oh please, Iwa chan are you blind? Everyone had a crush on you.”

“Everyone had a crush on _you_!” 

“Jealous?”

“What if I was?”

“Then you should’ve said something.”

“Say what? _Tooru let’s fuck_?”

“Yes!”

I coughed. “Is that all it takes?”

“For a dick as big as yours, yes! Now stop teasing me and fuck me!” He whined, trying to force my hips forward.

I gave him the slowest, deepest thrust I could. I dragged it out so slowly that he growled. I kept sinking into him slowly, dragging it out, thrusting in again.

He scowled and I held back my laugh.

“What? Something you want?” I purred.

Unfortunately, teasing him was just teasing myself, my balls were about to explode.

“Y-You’re a waste of a big dick, Iwa Chan!” 

I snapped my hips forward and he cried out.

“A waste? I think I’m finally using this thing for exactly what it was meant for.”

I gave in. Pounding him into my mattress. He was probably sore from yesterday but I couldn’t stop. Fuck he felt so good. So perfect. He was panting, screaming, moaning as I plowed into him. He squeezed his eyes shut as come exploded all over his chest. 

My mouth fell open.

Holy shit... he just came _untouched_. I made him feel so good that he came all over himself from my dick alone.

The image was too erotic for words. I couldn’t stop myself. The most intense orgasm of my life raced down my spine and I almost collapsed as I released.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” Tooru breathed.

Oh man, what were we supposed to do now?

”Tooru..” I whispered.   


He nodded frantically, his face flushed and his eyes wet from how hard he had orgasmed.

“More. Wreck me.” He panted.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @greathornedowl5


End file.
